Briefly, the present invention relates to a display rack of the type which is comprised of separate, stackable frames, each frame including one or more optional sliding and tilting shelves for access to and display of products.
Heretofore, when displaying plant products, for example at a nursery, it has been customary to utilize steel display racks. The racks are typically in the form of a rectangular parallelpiped, steel frame with multiple horizontal shelves mounted on the frame. Often, such racks are mounted on rollers or wheels so that they can be easily moved.
One of the problems with such display racks is accessibility to the materials or items stored on the racks. Items at the center of the rack are often difficult to reach. This results because the steel frame members may interfere with access, or the spacing of shelves may restrict easy access. If the racks are part of a consumer display, consumers are discouraged by a construction that prevents easy access to the products on the storage rack.
Another problem associated with such racks is that the racks are often too high for easy access by consumers. As a result, products toward the top shelves of a rack are often inaccessible to the average consumer. On the other hand, growers, shippers and merchandisers desire to have large or tall racks with large shelves so that they can easily maximize transportation and storage space, and otherwise move products on such shelving or racks. The effort to meet the desires and needs of the growers, shippers and merchandisers as contrasted to those of the consumer, thus presents a number of challenging problems in rack design.